Always Running
by Never.To.Late
Summary: They were always running. Hand in hand though they had nowhere to go. All they need was a reason to stop.


The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Sasuke or Naruto!

Running. Running. They were always running. Him and Naruto hand in hand running with grins on their faces as if escaping the world, retreating into each other. Naruto would always trip and fall. Sasuke would smile and pick him up. Then proceed to carry him all the way home.

Sasuke woke up sweating. He was breathing heavily.

" Naruto," He cried out. Then he remembered that Naruto wasn't there. He would never be there because Sasuke had betrayed him. Sasuke felt the tears leak down his face as he lay back down.

He stared at the ceiling and thought for all the power he had sought he had never felt more powerless in his life. Naruto. The name rolled in his head. His first true friend. The one real reason he should have stayed behind. Instead he left. He betrayed his village and worst of all he hurt Naruto, a regret he lives with every day.

He remembered all the silly grins and The way Naruto loved ramen. The kind face that he longed to take into his hands. The soft lips that he longed to kiss. Naruto the name that always held secret meaning for him. The Boy he thought of before he slept. The boy who haunted his dreams. The one he screamed for when he woke up. His little kitsune. That was the real reason for stopping Itachi now, to save his beloved Naruto. Sasuke lay crying as his memories played behind closed eyes. He was greatful Orochimaru was dead. Now he could kill Itachi but what next? It was all he could think of. He didn't have a home or a place to go. He couldn't go back to Konoha after betraying them. Tsunade would never allow it. After he hurt Naruto, she'd have him killed.

It was daylight and the sun streamed through Sasuke's windows. He wanted to block it out and go back to night. He hated the burning, judgemental sunlight. The way it bore into his body. The night was much cooler. More secretive, and understanding. The sun, however, did remind him of the dobe. His hair rivaled the brightness. While Sasuke's hair rivaled the darkest night. Naruto's eyes resembled the blue ocean with it's vast emotions and varieties. Sasuke's eyes were black holes. Void of all emotion and so full of pain at the same time. They were so different. It was a wonder that he ever fell in love with Naruto. Somehow he did. Nothing could change that.

Now every time sasuke slept it was him and the dobe running and smiling. As if they could outrun all the pain and hate. All the problems they faced. Sasuke loved that dream, seeing Naruto so carefree and lovely as ever. As though he were next to him the whole time. He would breath in, out almost smelling the ramen on Naruto as they ran. They would hold hands so they were always connected. The dream always made him want to go home. To his village and say it was all a lie. Two and a half years earlier and he could have but now it was two late.

When he first left he would go back and watch Naruto sleep. Just watch the rise and fall of his chest as he lay tucked under the blanket. Sometimes he would see Naruto crying and want to comfort him, but he had to always remain just out of reach. Sasuke regretted letting his dobe go. He didn't regret protecting him but sometimes he wished there was an easier way that didn't involve him leaving Naruto. He wanted to go back and he thought hard. By nightfall he made up his mind. He would return to the village and see Naruto one last time before he died. The death of a traitor. At least he would have his dobe once more before he died. He would kiss him and tell him he loved him. As long as he had that death seemed okay.

Naruto's P.O.V

He grinned widely as he ran besides Sasuke. He felt safe with him. Next to him. They held hands and ran as fast as they could. Then he would fall and ruin the moment. Sasuke would just smile and pick him up. Naruto would giggle as Sasuke carried him home and layed him down.

" Sasuke," Naruto breathed as he woke up covered in sweat. He cried silently as the dark surrounded him. A constant reminder of what he lost. Of who left him behind in a sting of betrayal. He never stopped loving Sasuke even after he left.

The tears were long gone before Naruto even moved. He went to get a glass of water. He pulled the curtains aside and watch the stars glitter as the rain fell down. He would always think that Sasuke would be besides him when he woke. The mornings were hard and the nights were unbearable. He would pretend Sasuke was there holding him as he slept. He lied so much about being happy that sometimes he believed it until he came back to his empty house and realization would crush him like a brick.

Where was Sasuke? Naruto always asked himself where his secret love was. If he knew he would write him or call him or something. He wanted to bring Sasuke back. Needed to tell him he loved him. Naruto cried out loud as the memories that flooded his mind became to much to handle. He drew his razor blade out from under his pillow. He lived a bitter life and by his own hand he woul die a bitter end. He drew lines across his arms watching the crimson stain his skin. Sasuke was the picture in his mind as the pain ran up his arms. Naruto didn't cry out in pain instead he cried in loneliness. He could almost feel the warm arms around him as he slipped into unconciousness.

' Goodbye Sasuke,' he thought.

Sasuke's P.O.V.

He raced through tree tops and rooftops. Something urged him to go faster. He did. His breath came in huffs. Oddly, it reminded him of his dream.

" Naruto I'm coming," He huffed.

He cried as he ran. The tears spilling over and mixing with the rain that fell now. Splattering the earth as if trying to drown. As if the skies were crying.

He was almost there. As he landed in front of naruto's house he hesitated before he knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. No answer. He heard a stifled cry and broke the door in. He turned on the light next to him.

" Naruto, Why would you do this?" He cried when he saw all the blood and the young blond boy it was pouring from.

" Sasuke, I knew you'd come," Naruto reached up and touched Sasuke's face with bloody hands and heavy arms.

Sasuke let the tears fall as he picked Naruto up and held him close. On impulse he brought his lips to Naruto's. Naruto breathed in deeply.

" I love you, Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto Whispered weakly.

" I love you too," Sasuke smiled gently as his dying dobe.

Sasuke picked up the razor blade and copied the lines Naruto drew. He cried as he watched the dobe.

" Hang in there, we'll be together soon... forever," Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear as Naruto breathed his last breath.

As Sasuke bled he picked up Naruto's body and held him. They were finally together. This was how the avenger and the number one, hyperactive, nuckleheaded ninja would always be together.

Sakura's P.O.V

She walked briskly to Naruto's house. The pink haired kunoichi opened the door which stood ajar. She screamed at the sight she found.

Sasuke lay still with his arms around Naruto and his head buried in the blond hair, while Naruto had his arms and head pressed into Sasuke's chest. Sakura cried and fell to her knees. It was to late to save them. She told Tsunade and the arrangments for a funeral were made.

A year later...

The Grave stood tall amongs many. It was engraved in beautiful calligraphy that read," Here lies lovers. The world was demanding and they knew a better place. Together they rest."

Lying in front of the grave were fresh cut roses bouqueted by Ino and picture. A very old dusty picture of a small blond boy, A small raven ahired boy, A small pink ahired girl, and theiri sensei.

And so it ends. An era of greatness as the Uchiha and Uzimaki clans fall.

They were running, always running. Hand in hand with smiles that rivaled the sun. The had nowhere to go and no reason to stop. Naruto would fall and Sasuke would hold him close as they lye on the grass together. They would shut their eyes and smile as peace settled over the broken souls inside. Then Sasuke would lean over Naruto and Gently kiss his soft lips. Finally they could stop running!


End file.
